


pretty as a vow

by seesawthefourth



Series: work in progress [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Kidnapping, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth
Summary: jeongguk kidnapped eunwoo while en route to castle black. his group isn't very happy about it.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Series: work in progress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	pretty as a vow

**Author's Note:**

> if you know games of thrones, you know what is going to happen. but i haven't written that far ahead so... jeongguk is a wilding btw.

pretty. 

it is a strange word, a word with various starts and endings. pretty is when the snow is turning red from all the blood they have shed, their discolored surrounding bleeding crimson all around him ; pretty is the hair which gleams as the sun rises from behind them, lightening up a scene some might not asossiate with it ; pretty is what the men called the whores around them, pulling at their hips and their hair when they hadn't noticed them creep in. 

and pretty is what the boy in front of him is, shaking and mumbling and pulling away. he's startling, his dark hair a blight anyone would notice from miles and his eyes are glimmering with slipping tears he doesn't seem to notice. 

but that's where it ends for him, that word and jeongguk is fine with that. it means that he wouldn't feel his stomach flutter, a smile pull at his lips as a manic grin overcomes it. 

it makes the boy flinch and jeongguk can't help but think that's pretty too, the fear and terror and hate glittering in his eyes and in the harshness of his mouth. 

"get up". he tells him, kicking the crates away and opening his poor hiding spot for others to see. the boy curls further into himself, pushing back into the stone of the hut they already had burning. 

noises which had turned in background noises - the barely there groans of the injured being snuffed and his men talking amongst each other - rise in jeers, hitting and cursing. approaching with their dripping weapons and cruel smiles. 

his hand tightens around his axe as he swings it to rest on his shoulder, his voice stern as he directs his order to the boy again. " _get. up_ ". 

jeongguk can feel his men surrounding him, watching them with a barely veiled eyes of a vulture. of a hungry bird ready to swoop down on its prey. 

it makes a large shudder to run through the boy, to pull himself further into himself. his eyes are turning dimmer and dimmer and he looks so forlorn, lost. easy and vulnerable, that jeongguk wants to grab at his shirt and throw him around. 

the boy shrieks, struggling as a arm snakes forward, grabbing him around his collar and roughly throwing him to the rocky ground. the tug in his heart lightens, enough for himself to notice the tightness pulling taut around him. 

"you heard the man". his companion bellows, looking down in distaste at the northerner. "move your arse up". 

this time the boy moves, stumbling and shaky and jeongguk spys a fresh scar from the rock which had pierced his soft flesh. 

he steps forward. "what's your name".

the boy's eyes drop, his fist clenches and takes his sweet time to answer. "eunwoo". 

his men are getting restless, he can feel it the rise moving forward and weapons ready for the kill. they surround him like animals making their prey known, throwing glances his way for his order. 

his axe goes down, hard and heavy and the crack it elicits makes everyone around him flinch and still and ready. but jeongguk's expression is glazed and his eyes are only the boy, who once notices turns guarded almost, at least if it wasn't the sharp burst of fear and horror bleeding across his features. 

"well eunwoo -", he says into the silence, making a show to look everyone in eye and glaring. "- you'll be coming with us". 

no one raised their voices to disagree and jeongguk internally smiled, the way the fear made the boy's face turn ashen was beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> my excuse of being so silent is that #procrastination and of course, a levels.


End file.
